


Planetariums Aren't For Pranksters

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kaito finds a planetarium hidden in the closet that he was sure he didn't obtain himself. The strange part was, Kokichi isn't as big of a "space nerd" as he is.





	Planetariums Aren't For Pranksters

“Are you  _ jeaaalous?” _

When Kaito found the unopened planetarium in the closet, he hadn’t expected Kokichi to claim ownership of it. In fact, he didn’t think Kokichi even cared much for space as much as he did, always calling Kaito some form of “space nerd” any time Kaito started talking about constellations or planets.

He had to admit, though–for someone who didn’t like space, Kokichi certainly had good tastes in planetariums. Kaito himself had been eyeing up this particular brand for months, wanting his own for their apartment. The prices were on the higher end, nothing he could ever really afford with his current job and wage, but he had a dream, damn it, and if he wanted one of these planetariums, he was going to  _ get _ it. It would just… take a while.

Never had he ever suspected, however, that Kokichi Ouma would be so interested in space that he’d buy something so  _ expensive. _ Especially when he had told Kaito when he had shown him a few that they were “a waste of time and money” and urged him not to get one.

So it was utterly suspicious that Kokichi had one all to himself.

“Well, you can’t have it,” Kokichi continued, reaching up to snatch the planetarium out of Kaito’s hands, crying out a loud “mine!” upon his attempt.

However, Kaito was both taller and stronger than his boyfriend, so he simply raised the machine above his head, to where Kokichi couldn’t get it.

“Heeey! No faaair!” Kokichi pouted, desperately trying to reach but being just too small to. “Kaaaiiiito! Give it baaaack, it’s mine!”

“Like hell it is,” Kaito huffed. “You don’t even  _ like _ space. What are you  _ really _ doing with this?”

“Hmph! Kaito’s  _ sooo _ mean!” Kokichi gave up on reaching for the box, pouting and puffing out his cheeks. “You know, maybe living with a space nerd changed my mind. I am a Gemini after all! We’re fickle creatures, right?” He made a desperate grab at the planetarium again. “Gimme!”

“No, because you’re  _ lying,” _ Kaito stated, with no bark or bite. To him, it was just a matter of fact. “If you  _ weren’t, _ then it wouldn’t have been buried under a bunch of shit. What are you planning to do with this?”

Kaito couldn’t help but to think of a dozen reasons Kokichi might have hidden it away. For some elaborate prank, because he stole it, whatever. The fact that Kokichi hid it at all told him plenty–it had to be for something devious or mischief. Why else would he keep it a secret?

And yet, when Kaito stared into Kokichi’s eyes, he saw something. A hint of frustration, a redness dusting his cheeks. 

“Give it  _ back, _ Kaito.” Kokichi’s tone turned oddly serious and he even sounded  _ hurt _ to some degree. His brows furrowed, and he started gritting his teeth. “It’s mine, so give it back!”

“Dude, why are you mad?” Kaito’s own brows furrowed with concern. “I just want to know what you’re gonna use this for, jeez. If you tell me, I’ll give it back. I’m not about to let you waste your money on such a pricey thing just for some prank.”

“It’s  _ not _ for some prank,” Kokichi growled, jumping up and trying to grab the planetarium once again. This caught Kaito off-guard, and he nearly lost his balance. “Just–just give it back already! Why do you care so much about what I’m going to use it for anyway?!”

Kaito’s eyes widened as Kokichi shouted, looking more and more visibly upset by the minute. “Whoa, dude, chill out. What’s the big deal anyway? It’s just a planetarium–”

“No it’s not!” Kokichi interrupted. “Give it  _ back!” _

Kokichi made one finally lunge for the planetarium, jumping as he did, and his weight was more than enough to set Kaito completely off balance. They both gave a yelp as they fell to the floor, and the planetarium slipped out of Kaito’s hands.

There was a loud series of clunking noises that came from the box, and Kokichi gasped as his eyes locked on to it.

“No!” He cried out, immediately scrambling to the box before Kaito could even think to groan from the tumble, and picking it up. “No, no,  _ no, no!” _

Kokichi started furiously tearing the box open, pulling out the planetarium to inspect it. From what Kaito could tell, it mostly looked fine, with maybe a dent or two from the fall.

And then, Kokichi tried to turn it on. Nothing happened.

With a soft whine, Kokichi flicked the switch for the planetarium multiple times, growing more visibly upset the longer he sat there. Kaito grunted as he sat up, rubbing his head.

“… Is it broken?” Guilt hit him hard, seeing the machine not working as Kokichi fussed with it. “Ah, shit. I’m sorry, Kokichi…”

The apology made Kokichi hang his head, and his bangs covered his eyes. Kokichi remained quiet for a while, before he started gritting his teeth. “You…  _ you…!” _

Kokichi sharply looked up at him, face red and eyes glossy, and Kaito couldn’t help but to recoil from such a harsh expression. “You  _ asshole! _ Do you know how much this stupid thing cost me?! I saved up money for  _ months  _ just to get it! And I only got it on time because it went on  _ sale!” _

“… On time?” Kokichi’s hurt and angry expression only made the words more confusing. Kaito shook his head. “Dude, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean…” Kaito’s voice trailed off as his eyes fell. “Look, I’ll replace it, okay? I’ll–”

“No!” Kokichi hissed, squeezing his eyes tight. “I don’t  _ want _ you to pay for it! I don’t want you to replace it!”

“Why  _ not?” _ Kaito felt his own anger rising at Kokichi being difficult, but if there was anything he learned how to do while being he other’s boyfriend, it was to bite down his emotions when he felt like things were getting too heated… and with how Kokichi was acting, things were  _ definitely _ too heated. “It’s broken, right? And that’s my bad, so I’ll replace it. Why are you–”

It hit him like a ton of bricks when he realized it. Why Kokichi was so upset, why he kept the planetarium a secret and hid it away, why he even called them a waste of money despite buying one  _ himself… _

“… That was for  _ me,  _ wasn’t it?”

The silence answered that question plenty.

Now, Kaito really  _ did _ feel like an asshole. March was about to hit its end, with his own birthday coming up in just a couple of weeks. He had been so caught up with his new job and bills that he hadn’t even remembered  _ his own birthday. _

With the way tears gathered in Kokichi’s eyes, however, it seemed like his boyfriend hadn’t forgotten it at all.

“… Shit.” 

How was he supposed to fix this? As he tried to think of ways to make it up to Kokichi, he heard a low growl.

“I sp-spent so long saving up for this stupid, useless thing–” Bitter, angry words hit Kaito’s ears, but all he could hear was heartbreak. “And now–now everything’s ruined! Now, it’s not even a  _ functional _ piece of junk! Why’d you have to go through my shit, anyway?!”

“I was just… cleaning–”

“I don’t  _ care!” _ Kokichi shouted, his fists balled and shaking as he rose to his feet. “You shouldn’t have been near my side of the closet, anyway! You should have just left it alone!”

“Kokichi–”

Before Kaito could even get another word out, Kokichi sharply turned around, ran down the hall, and slammed the door to their bedroom behind him.

Kaito was left sitting on the floor, guilt piling high in his chest, and he ran a hand through his hair. A low groan escaped through his lips as his hand slid down to cover his face.

He felt awful. He closed his eyes, but the image of Kokichi’s hurt expression that flashed through his mind only deepened the guilt.

“God damn it.”

With a heavy sigh, Kaito looked up to look at the abandoned planetarium, and mindlessly scooted over to it.

“… You caused more trouble than you’re worth,” he muttered to it, quietly, before examining it. “I don’t get it. These things are supposed to be able to handle kids. Why would a fall break it so  _ easily?” _

As he muttered to himself, he flipped the machine over, and a hint of silver caught his eye.

Kaito blinked once, twice, before he snorted and started laughing. “Oh my  _ god, _ are you kidding me right now?” 

Kaito stood up, shaking his head before he went to scavenge their kitchen for a screwdriver.

—

Kokichi had completely buried himself under the blankets right after he slammed the door shut behind him. His head, arms, legs, everything was encased in a veil of darkness. Not that the bedroom wasn’t pitch black to begin with, but being hidden under the blankets made him feel somewhat safer. 

Somewhat.

As he curled in on himself, a weak little sob broke through his lips. Gritting his teeth, he snarled as he started wiping away the tears.

A part of him felt guilty for getting so visibly upset and angry over an accident. An accident that he himself caused, he might add. If he hadn’t been so desperate to get the planetarium away from Kaito and back into hiding, it would probably still be working just fine.

He laid there, alone, for several minutes, trying to fight the tears but being unable to. As he failed each time, he severely scolded himself under his breath.

Before long, however he heard the door open, and his whole body tensed. “Kokichi…?”

“Go  _ away, Kaito,” _ Kokichi hissed immediately. “I don’t wanna talk to you.”

“Okay, I get that, but–”

“No  _ buts! _ Go away, I don’t wanna see your stupid face right now!” With a loud growl, Kokichi tightened the blankets around him. “Just…! Just go  _ away!” _

“Kokichi, it’s not broken.” Kaito gave a heavy sigh. “The planetarium, it’s not broken.”

“What are you  _ talking _ about?” Kokichi spat, throwing the blankets off of him to sit up and glare at Kaito. “You saw it, it wouldn’t turn on–”

Before Kokichi could finish spitting his venom, however, Kaito flicked the switch on the planetarium, and it immediately flickered to life.

Stars, planets, all sorts of colors immediately started dancing on the walls, the starts sparkling and the hues swirling around in perfect symphony. 

“What?” Kokichi stared at the projections in awe before his eyes fell on the planetarium in Kaito’s hands. “But, it–it wouldn’t–”

“It needed  _ batteries, _ you dumb-ass.” The insult carried no bite to it as Kaito walked over towards the bed, set down the planetarium onto the floor, and threw himself next to Kokichi. “These things don’t  _ come _ with batteries, you know. That’s why it wouldn’t turn on before.”

“… Oh.” Kokichi’s shoulders slumped. “Well that–that’s  _ dumb.” _

“Uh huh.” Kaito patted the bed behind Kokichi, not even looking at him. “Lay down with me a while.”

Kokichi stared at Kaito with narrowed eyes for a moment, before his brows furrowed and he scoffed. “I’m still mad at you, you know.” And yet, even as he said that, he did as he was told, letting Kaito wrap his arm around him as he snuggled up to his side. “You still ruined the surprise.”

“I know,” Kaito muttered, giving Kokichi a light squeeze. “I’m sorry. But hey, at least it still works, right?”

“Mmm, I don’t know if that makes it any better…”

“I’m sorry, really.” Kaito finally turned over, just enough to plant a kiss on the top of Kokichi’s head. “I mean. I still  _ love _ it, you know. It’s great.”

“It would have been  _ better _ if you got it when you were supposed to,” Kokichi mumbled, puffing out his cheeks. “Now I won’t get to see your big, happy, dumb grin when you open your present and saw what it was. Now I have to buy you  _ another _ present, and nothing will be as good!”

This made Kaito laugh. “Is  _ that _ what you’re mad about? Well, I can try to make it up to you…”

Before Kokichi could even figure out what Kaito meant by that, Kaito had completely rolled over to face him. In one swift motion, Kaito nestled his face into the crook of Kokichi’s neck and pressed his lips against his skin.

_ “Eeek!” _ Kokichi screeched, squirming. “Kaito! S-stop that, it tickles!”

“Mmm, sorry,” Kaito whispered softly, his warm breath bouncing off his skin and making Kokichi shudder. Kaito gave another firm kiss to Kokichi’s neck, a little bit lower than before. “I just want to show you how much I love you for this. Even if it’s not my birthday yet. I love it–and I love  _ you.” _

Kokichi choked down a soft moan and shuddered again when Kaito kissed his neck again, a blush quickly finding itself on his face. “Ack, you’re the  _ wooooorst!” _

Kokichi’s protest only earned him a kiss to his cheek. “The worst for loving you?” 

“No! I mean, yes?” Kokichi huffed out a soft whine. “Okay, okay, fine! I forgive you, now stop smothering me in sap, I might  _ die!” _

“Hm? Die, huh? Well, we’ve got a problem then,” Kaito grinned before he stole a kiss from Kokichi’s lips. “Because all I can think about is kissing you, I love you so much.”

“Gah! Stoooop, it buuurns!” And yet there was a hint of a smile on Kokichi’s face, and a hint of a giggle managed to escape from his throat. “I saved up for soooo long to buy you that thing and now I’m gonna  _ suffer _ and  _ die.” _

“Death by kisses, huh?” Yet again, Kaito moved to give Kokichi another kiss to his neck, and then another, smirking all the while. “I mean, that’s certainly a way to go. I better get all my kisses in before it’s too late.”

“K-Kaiiitooooo…! I’m never buying you anything ever agaiiiin!” 

“Well, that’s fine,” Kaito hovered over Kokichi for a moment before pressing their lips together again. “All I need is  _ you, _ anyway.”

This seem to fluster Kokichi enough into silence, him whining while Kaito could only snicker and steal a few more kisses. In between each one, Kokichi muttered out soft admissions of love and received them in turn.

Each whisper left Kaito wanting more, and he soon found himself genuinely addicted to kissing Kokichi all over. After each and every kiss, he would whisper his love again and again, just to make sure Kokichi knew it well enough.


End file.
